


Supermare

by SoldierOftheSea



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Blackmail, Branding, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Image Defamation, Kidnapping, Murder, Pet Play, Piercing, Rape, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierOftheSea/pseuds/SoldierOftheSea





	Supermare

Testing testing, can I come back and edit this?


End file.
